Love Rain
by Starlight Saint Lu
Summary: Una tarde cualquiera inesperadamente se pude convertir en un perfecto momento para volver amar. Capitulo único de águila y león.


_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **Capitulo único Love rain.**_

 _ **Marin y Aioria.**_

Para él sería una tarde como cualquiera; levantarse temprano para entrenar y posteriormente hacer esas tareas aburridas en Rodorio que el Patriarca le había asignado para este mes. Y es que desde que había regresado de Asgard y con el trascurso de los años, esta vez parecía que la paz por fin se asentaría en la humanidad y las únicas preocupaciones que existieran en su cabeza serían que Milo se apareciera en su Templo armando alboroto.

Sin embargo, aquel día habían llegado noticias de un huracán en la playa, por lo que cualquier actividad estaba detenida por seguridad nacional y él estaba confinado a descansar esa tarde dentro de su Templo. Estaba agradecido por ello pues a pesar de su fuerza física, una gripe le estaba causando dificultades por lo que bien podría aliviarse con el descanso de ese día.

Sus compañeros de orden le habían invitado a pasar esa tarde a su lado, no obstante, estaba demasiado apático para hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera descansar. _Estaba decidido, su soledad sería su única compañía esa tarde_.

Y así a un par de horas de haber amanecido y aun en pijama, se acerco a la entrada de su Templo para observar las gotas furiosas caer del cielo como si una nueva guerra con Poseidón fuera a empezar en cualquier momento. El oleaje de la playa cercana era aterrador y ningún lugareño se veía alrededor merodeando pues el fuerte viento lanzaba su esplendor contra cualquier osado que quisiera revelarse.

Sin tener mucho que hacer, el santo volvió a la cocina de su Templo y se hizo una taza de café tanto buscaba cerillos para encender su chimenea del salón principal. Pronto, sirvió su café y se apiló en el sillón del salón tratando de conciliar un poco el sueño.

Habían pasado solos unos minutos en los que se había dejado cobijar por el calor de la chimenea cuando entre sueños percibió una fina silueta temblorosa penetrando su Templo con cierto temor.

Alerta, se sacudió los cabellos y se alzó del sillón para recibir a la presencia intrusa. ¿Quién se había atrevido a salir en tales condiciones?

Completamente empapada, de cabellos chorreantes y temblorosa Marín avanzo hasta llegar unos pasos de Leo.

-¡Marín!-gritó sorprendido Aioria acercándose a tomar de los brazos a la mujer.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La evidente felicidad que su presencia lograba en Leo fue difícil de disimular, quien no dudo en abrazarla a pesar de también mojarse.

-Ven vamos adentro, estas helada.

-Recibí la nota de Milo y me preocupe, me dijo que estabas muy enfermo.

-¿Cuál nota?-preguntó el santo curioso.

-Una que me dieron la noche de ayer, decía que estabas muy mal y que no podías ni incorporarte, que necesitabas ayuda y no dude en venir a verte.

-¿Milo escribió eso?-preguntó con un dejo de molestia _."Ese bicho siempre haciendo de las suyas", pensó._

-Era su caligrafía, no dude por eso.

-No debiste venir y menos con este clima, solo tengo gripe.

El santo la acomodó en un sillón del Templo cerca de la chimenea mientras se apresuraba a buscar una manta para taparla.

-Te buscare ropa para que te cambies -aseguró cálido mientras murmuraba _:-"Maldito bicho_ "

El santo busco entre sus ropas algo que pudiera ser cómodo y nervioso tomó con su puño lo primero que encontró y lo llevó con prisa al salón.

-Mira, te traje algo. _Usalo, es mío._

La mujer agradeció mientras tomaban la ropa con gentileza y se levantaba.

-Creo que pasare...-señalo la dama hacia la puerta de donde Aioria había traído las ropas mientras el nervioso santo se rascaba su cabeza-¡Claro si!, pasa a mi recamara a cambiarte... _-_ dijo mientras la veíairs _e-No debes cambiarte frente de mi..._

Aioria entonces se sentó en el sillón y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Y es que Marín sin duda era la única mujer que le ponía así de inseguro; la conocía de años, la adoraba con cada fibra de su ser y aunque solo una vez había tenido el privilegio de estar con ella, de besarla y tomarla piel a piel por primera vez, tras su ausencia durante años en batallas, su relación se había tornado de nueva cuenta distante. De haber sentido sus labios con dulzura a voluntad ahora eran solo amigos una vez más y por más que se esforzará, ella parecía no cambiar de opinión.

Y no fue porque Marín no le deseara con todo su corazón si no que tenía miedo de salir herida, de volver a llorar su muerte y perderle.

De pronto la puerta de la recámara del santo se abrió y trajo la presencia preciosa semidesnuda de la pelirroja sin máscara alguna. Dejaba sus piernas expuestas, envuelta únicamente en un largo camisón azul que el santo le había dado. El santo se levanto de inmediato y se sonrojo al ver a la dama llamarle mientras se secaba los cabellos. Se veía preciosa y él moría por verla sin discreción.

-Caballero me dio un sinfín de ropa interior de hombre y únicamente una camisa-sonrió divertida-Aun así que agradezco el gesto.

-¡Lo siento tanto!-se disculpo el apenado santo bajando su mirada con un gesto aniñado.-No tuve cuidado, inmediatamente te buscare algo más.

El joven santo se aproximo hasta ella lentamente y trato de penetrar de nuevo hacia su habitación, no obstante la joven pelirroja le detuvo divertida apoyando sus palmas en el pecho del caballero. Aioria por primera vez cruzo mirada con ella, con esos hermosos ojos azules de largas pestañas que llenaban de conmoción su interior y sus labios rosados como pétalos, incitándole a besarla con arrebato.

-Déjame traerte algo mas...-el santo insistió avanzado hacia un lado sin embargo Marín no cedió.

-No Aioria, no es necesario.

Entre el forcejeo el santo la tomó delas muñecas con un poco de dureza.

-Ya basta.-sentencio firme el santo.

Aioria había apresado demasiado las muñecas de la amazona, quien le miraba expectante a cualquier movimiento. Y entonces algo sucedió. La mirada de fuego de la dama le hizo sentir un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda y nervioso ante el cosquilleo que descendía por su estomago al mirarla fijamente, suspiró con dificultad. _¿Por qué no podía quererle una vez más?, solo una vez más._

Lentamente y absorto en su sentimiento, Aioria empujo a la pelirroja hasta la pared que estaba a sus espaldas. La mujer concibió cuando su cuerpo golpeo el frio muro y dejo escapar un suave quejido, sin embargo inmediatamente volvió a encontrarse con los ardientes ojos del hombre que la sujetaba como acechándola.

 _-No me hagas esto, no de nuevo._

-Aioria...-pronuncio nerviosa la pelirroja, percibiendo como la respiración de ambos se tornaba mas agitada.

-Día a día lucho por hacerme a la idea que no me quieres a tu lado, así que, ¿por qué sigues viniendo a mi Marín?

-Aioria yo no...

Aioria entonces recorrió con su mirada el precioso cuello de la dama y descendió hasta donde su pecho se balanceaba ligero. Su cuerpo comenzaba a desear mas trato y su imaginación volaba por descubrir la hermosa tez bajo la camisa.

Pronto volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia la de ella y mordió su labio inferior tratando de evitar cualquier inicuo pensamiento, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde.

 _-Marín...-_ suspiro pesadamente- _Te deseo tanto..._

 _Deseaba tanto besarla, tanto recorrer su piel y abrazarla sin fin._

Arrebatado, Aioria acorto la distancia entre sus narices y la acaricio con la suya como un pequeño felino ronroneante. Marín estaba temblorosa, sin embargo aquel roce la estaba volviendo loca.

Y entonces nada ya pudo detenerlo, el santo abrió sus labios y atrapo los de ella con suavidad. Marín no opuso resistencia y lentamente se dejo atrapar por la caricia, que húmeda segundo a segundo se tornaba mas intensa. El felino apreso con menos fuerza las muñecas de la dama mientras ella percibía como los labios del santo comenzaban a caminar hacia su mejilla con el firme objetivo de dirigirse hacia su oído.

Marín cerró sus ojos absorta en la caricia y atrevida dejo escapar un gemido cuando el santo aspiro su piel con dulzura.

 _-Te amo Marín...-_ susurro el santo incitado a la amazona a dejarse llevar como el viento por sus deseos _.-Te amo..._

Sin embargo, un golpe de razón alejo poco a poco al santo del oído dela amazona quien expectante miraba al felino derrotado _.-No debí, lo siento._

Marín entonces lo supo. _¿De qué valía vivir con temor a perderlo si día a día ella lo estaba haciendo, que acaso no lo amaba tanto como él se esmera en demostrarlo?_

Aioria lentamente soltó sus muñecas, buscado alejarse lo más pronto posible, sin embargo las delicadas manos de la amazona se aferraron a las suyas sorpresivamente. La mirada de Marín había cambiado y un par de lágrimas amenazaban con caer.

-Soy una tonta por amarte demasiado Aioria y hacerte esto.-Leo pasó saliva afligido _–Quiero estar contigo de nuevo_.

Ansioso, el hombre se abrazo a ella con gentileza y su cuerpo se depositó completamente expuesto ante el suyo, dejándole sentir que el león estaba avivado.

En un hábil movimiento el felino alzó de sus muslos a la amazona y la cargo sobre su cintura, y una vez sujeta de su cuello, la llevo recorriendo la habitación hasta el sillón, depositándola con suavidad.

Su cabellos fuego se esparcieron como cascada por la tela mientras él avivado, se posaba sobre de ella, apoyando su peso entre sus manos para no lastimarla.

Aioria estaba completamente apasionado, así que no tuvo cuidado alguno con su mirada que hambrienta recorría centímetro a centímetro la blanca piel de la dama.

Sus dedos lentamente se aproximaron hacia el escote de la dama, quien nerviosa suspiraba cuando botón a botón quedaba expuesta ante el santo.

Pronto la única ropa que cubría a Marín quedo atrás dejando su perfecta silueta desnuda hasta el alma. Marín se ruborizo al ver el gesto aniñado del joven santo, quien le sonreía conmovido ante su timidez.

-Eres preciosa...-La mujer se trató de incorporar apenada para cubrirse de nuevo , sin embargo el santo al ver su intención con rapidez tomó sus hombros y con suavidad deslizó la camisa que aun colgaba de Marín.

Tan pronto terminó su tarea y aun en silencio, busco su playera y la quitó con rapidez dejando al descubierto su torneado torso para ella, logrando que un sinfín de nervios volvieran a revolotear en el vientre de la dama.

De pronto, el santo tomó una de las delicadas manos de la joven y la depositó sobre su corazón.

 _-Es tuyo._

La amazona se abalanzó a él emocionada en un abrazo que lo tumbo sobre la otra parte del sillón y lo beso con suavidad.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó divertido el santo.

 _-Estas loco y me has vuelto loca._

Tras regalarle una sonora carcajada, el rubio se incorporó y se desvistió de los pantalones para después volver a cubrir de su abrazo a la dama, quien se tenso al sentir el calor del santo rodeando como sol.

Ágil, el león volvió a besar el cuello de la amazona, deslizando sus labios con dulzura mientras sus manos traviesas se acunaban en el pecho de ella, tocándola con delicadeza.

Pronto los dedos del santo se deslizaron por el vientre de la amazona, quien dejo escapar un tímido gemido cuando sintió su tacto explorando su intimidad. Su caricia recorrió cada pliegue de su ser haciéndole perder la razón mientras el santo besaba con ferocidad ese níveo cuello delicado. Aquel momento mágico se torno eterno cuando un sinfín de cosquilleos torturaron a la dama, quien se resistía a dejarse dominar por el león abrazándose a su espalda con firmeza.

La amazona sintió el erizar de su piel segundo a segundo mientras su espalda se arqueaba reclamando mas encanto hasta que su tibio cuerpo recompenso tanta complacencia al santo, haciéndole saber que estaba lista para amarle a plenitud.

El joven detuvo sus movimientos y volvió a buscar aquellos ojos que le esperaban expectantes. Marín rió tímida cuando el joven santo le sonrió tiernamente, mordiéndose un labio al ver sus mejillas encendidas, completamente frágil ante si.

 _-Mi pequeña Águila...-_ pronunció mientras le trababa de acariciar los cabellos- _Te amo tanto, de verdad._

 _-Y yo a ti Aioria._

 _El santo no necesito más palabras, era suya, completamente suya_. Besó sus labios una última vez mientras ella amoldaba su cuerpo al suyo con lentitud. El cuerpo avivado del león se adentro poco a poco a la tibia figura que lo apresó con fuerza al sentirle, marcando sus dedos en su piel y espero un poco antes de continuar con su danza de pasión.

 _La tibieza de Marín, su aroma y abrazo le estaba haciendo enloquecer_. El valiente león estaba completamente doblegado a su merced. Pronto reanudó su labor en pausados combates que se enardecían a cada respiración mientras ella le regala una preciosa melodía que lo provocaba aún más.

 _El águila lo había raptado y segundo a segundo lo acercaba al cielo_. Marín sonrió satisfecha cuando escucho los gemidos del santo cerca de su oído que delirante y bajo su embrujo se apoderaba de su cuerpo con fervor. El santo no tardo en apoderarse de su oído y ella no dudo en entrelazar sus dedos entre sus cabellos para que jamás se fuera de aquel lugar.

El felino poco a poco nubló su sentido mientras un vaivén de placer lo llevaba al límite de sus deseos, percibiendo el delicioso escalofrió que comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo .Marín había dejado su timidez envuelta en ese cosquilleo que ahora era un suplicio placentero y supo que era cuestión de tiempo para decaer ante el éxtasis del rubio. Aioria despejó su razón sintiendo como la humedad de su cuerpo cubría el interior del Águila quien se abrazo a su piel como si fuese a extinguirse.

El felino consintiéndoselo, se aferro a su abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que aun quedaban en su interior. Marín entonces pudo escuchar el agitado corazón del hombre que le regalaba latidos como serenata particular. _El corazón que él juro como suyo_. Sus siluetas ardorosas se habían convertido en menudas figuras acechadas por el frio de la habitación y así completamente extasiados, Marín permitió que el santo se acomodara en el sillón y la cubriera con su abrazo.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, el santo acarició con sus dedos la nariz de la amazona que descansaba sobre su pecho y fugazmente le asentó un beso en su frente.

-Mi amor...-suspiró mientras la veía dormitar. _Era tan hermosa, tan suya_. -Te amo.

La mujer que fingía dormir, sonrió divertida al escucharle.

-¿Estas despierta?-preguntó divertido el santo. La amazona abrió sus ojos ligeramente, alzando su mirada para encontrarse con la del santo.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y qué piensas?-indagó el santo mientras jugueteaba con sus cabellos de fuego.

-Que estoy locamente enamorada de ti.

El santo rió complacido. _No importara que pasara simplemente no podía vivir sin ella, sin su esencia y su sonrisa de cada tarde._

-¿Y tú que piensas?

-Pues que al menos por hoy no podrás regresar a tu cabaña, aún sigue lloviendo, lo que significa que quedaras toda la noche conmigo.

-Pervertido...-sonrió la amazona golpeando su pecho ligeramente haciéndole reír al felino.

-¡No lo dije por eso!-sonrió el santo apenándose al momento-Lo dije porque quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo.

 _-¿Siempre?_

- _Si, siempre..._

Ella sonrió plenamente mientras intentaba regalarle el último roce de sus labios, bueno, el último en al menos unos diez minutos. Y es que quizá ambos habían pasado una vida dolorosa, llena de pocos momentos juntos y sonrisas, pero en esta nueva oportunidad algo los dos tenían claro: _"Ambos estarían junto sal menos hasta que el último aliento saliera de sus labios"._

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Mis lindos lectorcitos, espero que no los haya hecho acalorado con tal shot, la verdad quería escribir algo romántico y fuerteson y espero haberlo logrado. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y continuar esperándome, siempre, siempre regresaré para traerles un poco de emoción(o bueno hasta que se me acabe la imaginación).**_

 _ **Ustedes siempre estarán en mi corazón, agradezco su tiempo para imaginar conmigo...**_

 _ **Saint Lu.**_


End file.
